Mikuro's Omokage
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: "Omokage" means "Reminiscent" in English, it's also the 2nd ending to the Anime: Shaman King. This is a songfic based off of that song, it is also a tribute to one of the OCs from one of my current stories. No flames please! Criticism is allowed!


**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope none of you are disappointed; but I decided to write another songfic! But this time: it's a tribute to one of the OCs in my story _"Maria's Promise"_!  
>You see; I was watching an episode of <em>Shaman King<em> and once I took one look at the lyrics of the 2nd opening: Mikuro popped into mind! (This whole songfic is done in Mikuro's POV.)

**Declaimer:** I still do not own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary: **_Sometimes letting go isn't easy; especially if it's someone very dear to you.  
>But even though they are gone, that doesn't mean they're gone forever.<br>And with every end, a new beginning is about to unfold._

* * *

><p>Father,<br>I really miss you, why did you have to leave me and Mom behind?  
>We both weren't ready to say goodbye to you, there were still so many moments we could have shared.<br>So many places we could have gone to, so many friends we could have met…

Why did you have to go?

_At the side view of the face reflected in the mirror  
>I place you over it and<br>my heart is breaking  
>like the passing wind<br>I can't catch it  
>why is it you?<em>

Every time I look into the mirror; all I see is your reassuring smile looking back at me.  
>I miss the way you would always hold me in your arms, I loved the way I felt so safe in your care.<p>

Remember when I was little?  
>The way I would always want to be by your side; that will always be what I would want.<p>

But why did you have to say goodbye?

_The finger tips that will never reach  
>I hold them alone<br>the words that will never be exchanged are  
>drifted into the stars in the night sky<em>

I can't believe how long it's been since you passed away Father…  
>Time flies fast doesn't it?<p>

"Mom couldn't come today; she had some work to attend to. But she will come by soon." I whisper as I lay the flowers on your grave.

For the first time in a long time: I had actually let my tears fall.  
>I missed you Father, and I am not afraid to admit it.<p>

I feel so alone…  
>Even with Mom around; everything still isn't the same.<p>

The pain is too much…  
>It's quite unbearable…<p>

When will I see you again?

_I won't turn back  
>ah even sadness, even loneliness<br>is the proof that we were born  
>ah the flowing<br>end of my heart  
>I made up my mind<em>

Suddenly; I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>I quickly wiped away my tears and turned to face the person so bold enough to even think of touching me right now.<p>

I quickly pulled out my wooden _Kendo Katana_ and pointed it at his face, "What do you think you are doing?" I asked ever so coldly; the man merely laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san! I was just trying to see if you were alright!" he replied, his nervous laugh did not cease.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?" I said angrily; still refusing to withdraw my weapon from his face.

"No one." He replied, I watched as his nervous laughter ceased. "I just, wanted to know if you were alright."

I was completely left breathless once I gazed into those chocolate-brown eyes of his, the concern he showed in them did not come unnoticed by me.  
>I never noticed how beautiful those eyes really were; but that was probably because I never gave him the chance to look at me straight in the eye before.<p>

_The lips that will never say anything  
>I feel it deep within<br>you are my true north  
>leaving your voice<br>more than words  
>I know enough<em>

"_I just wanted to know if you were alright."_

Those words; those few single words rang in my head like a bell.  
>I felt my heart beating faster and faster with each passing minute; and all because I was staring into those eyes of his.<p>

I felt a blush slowly creep up on my face, luckily; Tsuji didn't seem to notice.  
>My gaze was still locked on his; it felt as though the whole world simply froze for us.<p>

I watched as he slowly reached his out to touch my cheek, his gaze was still on mine.

I unconsciously slapped his hand away.

_Instead of whispering that you love me  
>my heart is probably swaying<br>instead of saying you're in love  
>the relationship gets deeper<em>

"Kurosaki-san…?" Tsuji practically whispered, his tone sounded hurt and confused.

"Don't touch me!" I practically screamed before running away from him and my Father's grave.

Although it did hurt me; I just didn't know what to do anymore.  
>I didn't know what I was feeling at that exact moment, but I did feel torn.<p>

And although the rain poured heavily; I continued to run.  
>Without even looking back, I allowed my tears fall.<p>

_I'm not alone now  
>ah even sadness, even loneliness<br>seems like it can be endured  
>ah held it to myself<br>your reminiscent and now  
>I will take it there<em>

I just stood there; not even bothering to turn around just to see if he was indeed following me.  
>Somehow though; a certain part of me wanted him to come after me…<p>

…But at the same time; I wanted him to stay as far away as possible.

_I won't turn back  
>ah even sadness, even loneliness<br>is the proof that we were born  
>ah the flowing<br>end of my heart  
>ah even sadness, even loneliness<br>seems like it can be endured  
>Ah held it to myself<br>your reminiscent and now  
>I will take it there<em>

Just then; I felt someone wrap his arms around me.  
>This warmth, it feels so familiar…<p>

Like I've felt it somewhere before…

_No! It can't be!_

I slowly pushed him away, but then quickly turned around; "Father?"

My eyes widened in surprise once I realized that it wasn't my Father who I was facing right now, no, it was Akito Tsuji I was facing.

"Kurosaki-san, are you crying?" Tsuji- no, Akito asked.  
>His tone sounded worried, which was a big change from his usual annoying tone.<p>

"No!" I shouted before wiping my tears away with my sleeve, "How could you even think that?"

Before I was even able to protest; Akito once again wrapped his arms around me.  
>The strange thing was: I didn't even bother to struggle out of his embrace.<p>

"It's okay if you want to cry…" he whispered into my ear.

"Akito…" I whispered before completely breaking down, I buried my face into his chest whilst I cried.

"It's okay if you miss your Dad; I know exactly how you feel…" Akito said before rubbing my back in comfort.

It was then that I realized; I wasn't truly alone.  
>I never was…<p>

"_Someday…  
>You'll find someone who will love just as much as Father does, and when that day comes…<br>…Father will be very happy."_

Those words will remain in my heart and memory forever; just like my memories shared with Father.  
>And now new memories will be born, new moments will be shared…<p>

…And I will be sharing them with none other than Akito.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] I can't believe how I got so into this songfic! I mean I hope Mikuro or Akito were out of character! (If they were; I'm sorry Angel!)  
>But honestly though: I did enjoy writing this! I love how Mikuro is so vulnerable here!<strong>

**I might do more of these soon; if I can find songs that fit the other characters!**

**I also might make a drabble series soon, but only if you people want one.**

**Rate & Review!**


End file.
